1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a pneumatic tire, and more particularly relates to a pneumatic tire by which both dry performance and wet performance are achieved.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, pneumatic tires with a tread portion including three circumferential main grooves, one circumferential narrow groove having a groove width that is less than that of the circumferential main grooves, and five rows of land portions partitioned and formed by the circumferential main grooves and the circumferential narrow groove are known (e.g. see FIG. 10). With this configuration, when the pneumatic tire is mounted on a vehicle such that the circumferential narrow groove side is on an outer side in the vehicle width direction, rigidity of the outer side region in the vehicle width direction of the tire is ensured and dry performance of the tire is enhanced. The technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-215221A is a conventional pneumatic tire that is configured in this manner.
However, summer tires for high-performance sport use of recent years have a problem in that both the dry performance and the wet performance of the tire need to be achieved.